Star Wars: Battlefront III
: "For the first time ever, one Battlefront, no Limits." : — Internal slogan found on design documents ''Star Wars: Battlefront III ''was meant to be the third (fifth if spin-offs are included) Star Wars: Battlefront ''game, and the third one to not be developed by Pandemic. The game was to be published by LucasArts for the PC, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Nintendo Wii and Nintendo DS. The game was planned to be announced at E3 2007 (July 11-13) and later at E3 2008 (July 15-17), but both presentations were dropped due to the game's state (2007) and internal issues (2008). Taking place during both the Clone Wars and the Galactic Civil War, it told the story of two force-sensitive clone brothers, X1 and X2, as they fought in all major battles of the Star Wars saga, and beyond. From the sandy deserts of Tatooine, to the lava rivers of Mustafar, players would take part in a dramatic story meant to show them that war has consequences. Development : "''The game was 'content complete' and we were fixing bugs. At that stage in development, the way that completion is measured is by looking at the number of open bugs in the database. ''" : — Steve Ellis, founder of Free Radical Design Free Radical Design In June 2006, Free Radical Design were contacted by LucasArts, regarding the creation of a sequel to the highly-successful Battlefront II. Despite the fact that Free Radical Design did not do work for hire, the fact that they would be working with the Star Wars license was a game-changer, as many of the employees were fans of the franchise. The game was originally only meant for Xbox 360 and Playstation 3. Work continued on the game in 2007, with LucasArts being hopeful for the project. Mid-2007, it was decided that the game would no longer be console-exclusive, with Microsoft Windows (and Nintendo Wii) versions being planned. The E3 presentation planned for the game was cancelled, due to the game not being in a showcaseable state at the time. 2008 marked beginning of the end. The Haze team was struggling after having to delay the game, and Ubisoft sent producers over to get the game ready. These producers were very harsh on the team and morale was dropping, with rumors appearing that Free Radical Design was sending Battlefront III developers, and using LucasArts money to work on Haze - though, as the circumstances would later show, there was no other way. In January 2008, Steve Ellis and David Doak talked with LucasArts about delaying the release of the game. This was allowed, but soon led to more troubles. Jim Ward left LucasArts on the 4th of February 2008, and in the 2nd of April, Darrell Rodriguez came to take his place. A massive amount of staff lost their jobs, an entire layer of management was removed, and many projects were cancelled. LucasArts’ and Free Radical Design’s relationship would soon corrupt. After the May milestone (same month as Haze’s release), LucasArts refused to pass milestones and pay Free Radical Design. Free Radical Design reluctantly agreed to compromise on their contact with LucasArts on November 2008, but the sum of money they were offered (in order to prevent going to court), was smaller than what contractually agreed on at the start. With the company running out of money, they had no choice. A bit prior to this, a showreel was created internally, for usage in portfolios. The footage in it was carefully selected and edited, to make the game look more polished and complete. LucasArts was a big spender in marketing, but for unknown reasons, they did not want to commit to spending big for this project. Assumptions regarding completion go from 75%-99% / 6-12 months of development left. Free Radical Design had its last Christmas party in 2008. On December 18, staff were redirected to a nearby hotel after seeing the offices being locked. 145 people lost their jobs, with a mere 40 left to keep the company running. The company was moved to the hands of administrators ReSolve, who paid all staff up to the end of December. Sometime in 2008/2009, a parody video was created by Graeme Norgate mocking the situation between Free Radical Design and LucasArts - an email sent by Darrell Rodriguez demanding its removal was ignored. This was the final blow to Battlefront III. Free Radical Design was purchased by Crytek on the third of February, and got a name change; now, they were Crytek UK. Rebellion Developments On October 2007 (after the release of Renegade Squadron), LucasArts hired Rebellion for the development of Playstation 2/Portable versions. These versions would be created using assets and builds sent by Free Radical Design (or LucasArts) as reference. However, these assets were sometimes remade entirely, due to the originals being of 'questionable quality'. The lack of material being sent later on would lead to changes in Rebellion's design (hence the differences between Battlefront III and Elite Squadron PSP). For odd reasons, LucasArts allowed this and let Rebellion do as they please (hence the appearance of Col Serra). During the final months of Free Radical Design, and Battlefront III, Rebellion saw the troubles it faced, and attempted to take over the main versions via pitches. One of these pitches featured Kashyyyk with high-quality outsourced, and Playstation 2 assets. Rebellion promised low production costs and a tight deadline, convincing LucasArts. Free Radical Design were not informed of this until Rebellion and LucasArts had signed everything. Rebellion now had control over the majority of the game, however the successful pitch soon backfired. The targets set by Rebellion’s management were impossible to fulfill, and in the end, the main versions were dropped. The PS2 version of the game was eventually dropped (prior to the Battlefront: Elite Squadron rebrand) due to the loss of marketing there would have been for Free Radical Design's ('main') versions. It would have been identical to the PSP version, but with two-player splitscreen, and higher-quality assets. It was a fully-completed game, and ready to be sent to Sony for submission. The PSP released on November 2009, rebranded as Elite Squadron. N-Space It is unknown why the NDS version is more accurate to Battlefront III, or when it started development. It released alongside Elite Squadron, sharing the same name. Campaign : "''You never did know how to finish anything." : — X1 Overview Live an epic saga spanning all six Star Wars films through the eyes of a soldier cloned from a Jedi Master. Begin your journey fighting for the Grand Army of the Republic in the Clone Wars. After learning of the true evil of the Emperor, reject your past and fight against the Empire with the Rebel Alliance. In the end, battle the army of your Imperial clone brother in the ultimate showdown of good versus evil. Only then will you fulfill your destiny and become a Jedi. Gameplay Unlike the previous Battlefront games, more focus was placed on the campaign, with improved objectives, increased dialogue and cutscenes meant to flesh out the story even more. The core gameplay however, was but an improved over that of the previous Battlefronts, making this the first full fledged campaign experience in a Battlefront game to date. Secondary Objectives Each mission of the game had several secondary, optional objectives to complete. While these did not affect anything in the long-term, they did help out the player in completing the mission in question (e.g. an objective that requires you to destroy some TIE Fighters would lead to fewer TIE Fighters in the following objectives). One Trooper - You Compared to the previous games, there were no multiple 'characters' to choose from, only X2. As Battlefront III had no reinforcement system at all, death would not lead to a respawn and a reduction in reinforcements, but to a restart from the last checkpoint. Health Regeneration The singleplayer portion of the game featured health regeneration, since the player would not be able to heal himself via a FX-7 Medical Assistant Droid or a Health Pickup (not available on the singleplayer). Weapon Pickup As the game featured no class system in the singleplayer portion, dropped weapons were available for pickup (two weapon limit). Ammo was restored by finding a weapon stash (usually at checkpoints). Some of the game's objectives required you to equip another weapon (e.g to destroy starfighters). Audio Diaries There were several audio diaries in each campaign mission, which acted as collectibles. Plot Overview Act I: The Clone Wars Training on Tatooine: The player gets an introduction to the main characters of the campaign, X1 and X2. While they are flying through Tatooine space, they find an unidentifiable signal, and go to investigate. Soon, they find it was a Vulture Droid, spying on Republic operations. After eliminating the threat, they head down to Tatooine to meet Master Ferroda, their mentor. Before they could land, though, they learn that Outpost 9 is under heavy enemy opposition by Tusken Raiders. X2 proceeds to take them out via the LAAT's laser turrets. An engineer was hit during the assault, and X2 has to pick up an Arc Cutter and heal him. As a reward, X2 is given a BARC Speeder, which needs repairing. X1 and X2 use the speeders available to move on but stumble upon a Rancor. Master Ferroda is there and helps stop the threat (the player assumes control of the Jedi Master). Tatooine: During routine Republic training operations at a remote outpost on Tatooine, the Separatist Droid Army launches a full-scale invasion and takes control of the garrison outside Mos Espa. Onboard an Acclamator cruiser in space above the planet, Jedi Master Ferroda tries to make contact with his troops below. The Republic forces on the ground, led by X1 and X2, rally to restore communications with Ferroda and retake their base. Once achieved, X1 and X2 are picked up and taken to join the Republic counter-attack on the CIS control ship in orbit above the planet. During the assault, X1 and X2 fly into the ship's hangar and destroy the central reactor core, resulting in the ship's destruction. Coruscant: Ferroda’s battalion has been called back from the Outer Rim Sieges to help bolster the defenses of the capital planet, Coruscant. There, the Supreme Chancellor himself recognizes X-1 and X-2 for their valor throughout the Clone Wars, and particularly for their recent heroism on Tatooine. During the medal ceremony, the droid army invades, kicking off the Battle of Coruscant seen in Episode III and Clone Wars Vol. III. Cato Neimoidia: Hot off their victory at Coruscant, Ferroda’s battalion has been dispatched to Cato Neimoida to assist Master Plo Koon with his battle there. X1 and X2 are to be split up with X2 preparing the way for Ferroda to take Nute Gunray’s citadel and X1 supporting Plo Koon in his mission on one of the other bridge cities. X1 will be out of touch with X2 for this mission. Ferroda is his main point of contact. Dantooine: Months after the formation of the Empire, X1 and X2 have made quite a name for themselves as Jedi hunters. X1 is proud of the recognition that they have received, but X2 is uneasy, something doesn’t feel right to him. Darth Vader deploys the clones to Dantooine, where a Jedi is said to be hiding amongst the Republic Loyalists. On the planet’s surface X1 gives the order to destroy the entire village. X2 protests and is relieved of duty. Rather than stand by and watch the village burn, X2 abandons ship to try and save the villagers. With his ties to the Empire officially broken and his relationship with X1 uncertain, he sets out to reach the village before the Empire can. Now alone having turned his back on the Empire X2 aids the villagers and the rag-tag band of militia they have formed to save the Village from annihilation. During the level X2 will rally men together in a squad, repair and use clone tanks against the Republic and lead a daring defence of the village against overwhelming numbers and firepower. When Falon Grey comes to their aid, he suggests that the best course is to retreat to a transport ship secreted away in a hidden Hangar. When they reach the hangar X2 and Falon are confronted by X1. X1 kills Falon and X2, and leaves them to rot. Falon however manages to heal X-2 with his dying breath leaving X2 under the tuition of Master Kota. Act II: The Dark Times Desolation Station: Jedi Master Kota has recruited X2 into the ranks of the Rebel Alliance, shortly after the events of Star Wars: The Force Unleashed but before the events of Episode IV. During the events of TFU which Kota was privy to, the Death Star's superlaser was damaged. TTo keep the project on schedule, the Empire is working its slave laborers to the bone to complete work on the replacement parts. The Rebels currently don't have enough information to formulate a plan to permanently halt construction of the Death Star but are actively looking for ways to delay it. X2 has been tasked with destroying a replacement beam for the Death Star's superlaser and the facility used to create it. To do this, he must infiltrate an Imperial Base, drop the shield surrounding the superlaser transport ship, board the transport ship and fire the beam at the base. Along the way he must free the Wookiee slaves that the Empire has conscripted to do their labor. Yavin 4: Since Desolation Station, X2 has served the Rebellion on many missions throughout the galaxy. He’s been given command of his own squadron – Grey Squadron. He’s come to Yavin 4 after the destruction of the Death Star to meet up with one of the new Grey Squadron recruits – former bounty hunter Shara Vayle. Their meeting is cut short when the Imperial retribution force arrives above the planet to wipe out the Rebel leaders based on the planet. From a gameplay perspective, this level is all about a big open battle experience rather than lots of individual tasks to accomplish. Hoth: The Imperial Army has already landed on Hoth and is marching towards Echo Base's Forward defenses. X2 has to repair them and hold off the Imperial forces. Despite X2's efforts, the Imperials were getting closer to the shield generator, using AT-STs to take out any opposition. It is up to X2 to clear a path for the Rebels. Afterwards, X2 has to use a Snowspeeder and tow cable an AT-AT. While this is happening however, the Rebels lose contact with the Ion Cannon room, forcing X2 to recapture it, and grant Rebel Transports safe transport. With the Rebels almost out of Hoth, X2 has to escort the final transport on a X-Wing. Upon completion, Shara informs X2 that the disabled Star Destroyer 'Avarice' was tracking that transport the whole time. With their combined efforts, X2 and Shara destroy the Avarice, now having little time to escape. Mid-escape however, X2 finds X1, confirming X1's belief that X2 survived. This meeting was short-lived however, as they separated ways, having close to no time left. X2 and Shara manage to escape on their X-Wings afterwards, with the Avarice being blown up in the background. Endor: X2, equipped with a sniper rifle, has to liberate an Ewok village, which leads to the Ewoks helping with the assault on the shield generator bunker. However, on their way there, they are attacked by an AT-AT. With the threat eliminated, X2 uses a speeder bike to reach his X-Wing and fly to the Death Star II. There, he helps Shara steal Imperial plans. Upon completion, the player has a certain time to escape before the Death Star II is destroyed (the core was destroyed). It is from here that X2 meets Luke Skywalker and learns the ways of the Jedi. Act III: The Shattered Empire Bespin: Set just after the events of Empire strikes back on Bespin, Lando and X2 along with the other Rebels plan to mop up the Imperials left on Bespin. Dathomir: Strange happenings and spookiness abound on the remote planet of Dathomir. X1's trail has gone cold. Our heroes' only clue comes from a chance transmission interception about a mysterious Imperial research facility on Dathomir, an obscure planet on the Outer Rim. With little idea of what to expect, Shara, X2, and a squadron of New Republic ships head out to investigate it. Mustafar: An attempt to neutralize X1 fails with Master Luke Skywalker being taken captive. Mutated stormtrooper experiments are unleashed upon X2. (NB: The rest of the mission data is currently not available.) Kashyyyk: Combat mutated Wookiee experiments and confront your brother for the last time. (NB: The rest of the mission data is currently not available.) Instant Action Instant Action was a collection of four different game modes, each with a range of configurable options, playable across the twelve maps from the Story Campaign Conquest Mode The core game mode of the Battlefront series, Conquest saw two factions waging war for control of key tactical locations (known as Command Posts) across the battlefield. Battlefront III took this mode to the next level by setting it over an entire vertical Battlefront, with Command Posts existing both on the ground and onboard capital ships in space. Other key enhancements to the Conquest mode in BFIII include: *New Character Classes: Redesigned and distilled to maximize enjoyment and accessibility, BFIII contained a total of five character classes including the all-new Melee Weapon class. *New Vehicles: The vehicle roster for BFIII was also repurposed to ensure balance between factions. As a result, new vehicles have been introduced to the series, including the Clone Hover Tank, the T4-B tank from Empire at War, and the Millennium Falcon. *Ground-to-Space Cannons: Players on the ground could attack capital ships in orbit using huge ion cannons located around the Battlefront. *Orbital Bombardments: Players onboard the capital ship in orbit could attack players (and locations) on the ground using the ships' cannons. *Two Hero Characters Per Side: At any time a total of four hero characters could be active on the Battlefront. In BFIII both factions could spawn a Jedi hero and a non-Jedi hero, meaning Darth Vader and Boba Fett could be active for the Empire while Luke Skywalker and Han Solo could be countering for the Rebels. *Destructible Capital Ships: In BFIII it was possible for a faction to destroy the capital ship belonging to their enemy. Once the reactor had been destroyed, an alarm would sound to all players onboard and a countdown would begin until the ship exploded. Players had to run to the hangar or jump into an Escape Pod (another new addition to the series), in order to escape from the ship. Assault Mode Assault was a new mode for the Battlefront series. Unlike Conquest (where the battle surged back and forth as Command Posts were captured and lost), this mode involved one team attempting to complete objectives across the Battlefront whilst the other team sought to prevent them. A time limit set the upper limit for how long the battle could last. As an example, at the beginning of an Assault match the attacking team’s objective might have been to escort a transport to the planet's surface to establish a spawn point. The Defender’s objective would be to destroy the incoming transports. Once the attackers successfully protected a transport all the way to the landing zone then a new objective was revealed to both teams. If the attackers had successfully completed all of their objectives before the time ran out, then they would have won the match, and if they failed to do so, then the defenders would have won. Heroes vs. Villains This popular mode from Battlefront II made a return. A team of heroes (such as Luke Skywalker) battled a team of villains (such as Darth Vader) for superiority. The preponderance of Lightsabers made this mode particularly interesting with the Wii Remote. The game would end when one team reached the points required - however, a set time could be placed where the team with the most points by the end of the match would win. Hunt Another popular mode from the previous Battlefront titles, where one team of hunters had to eliminate the team of hunted within a time limit. Matchups included stormtroopers vs. Ewoks and Tusken Raiders vs. Jawas. Galactic Conquest Galactic Conquest took the core Battlefront mechanics and combined them with a layer of strategic depth. The result was the most popular game mode in Battlefront II (as revealed by the post-purchase survey). It was a deeper experience with players required to purchase units, choose planets to attack, and ultimately battle for control of the galaxy. Following feedback from players of the Galactic Conquest mode in Battlefront II, the goal for the same mode in Battlefront III was to revisit the simplicity and approachability of Battlefront I’s design. As such the ability to attack any planet, rather than just adjoining planets, returned to provide an extra level of intensity. Also returning were Planetary Bonuses, adding additional strategy and an incentive to the various systems. For the first time in the series players would also be able to choose a from a number of different narrative scenarios to accompany their Galactic Conquest, each encompassing a different number of planets (for experiences of varying lengths), to establish the setting and add immersion to the experience. Challenge Mode The Challenge Mode allowed players to test both their skills and reflexes in a variety of fast paced minigames. Lightsaber Arena This game mode was exclusive to the Nintendo Wii version of Battlefront III. Lightsaber Arena allowed players to lock sabers against either another player or an AI opponent. This was a great chance to recreate the classic battles from the films – Luke Skywalker vs. Darth Vader in Cloud City; Anakin vs. Obi-Wan on Mustafar and so on. It included all the classic movie locations and allowed any mixture of Sith and Jedi characters to fight to the death. The use of the Wii Remote to control the lightsabers made this mode an unrivalled recreation of the saber experience, and would have proven extremely popular with fans as they acted out their fantasy battles. For the battles themselves, the combatants used lightsabers and Force powers to reduce their opponnent’s health to zero to gain victory. Battles could be one-off matches, best of 3, win by 2 and so on, all completely configurable by the player. A handicapping system was also included to allow friends of differing skill levels to compete on equal terms. Missions add navbox with campaign missions Maps *Bespin - Inverted 'V'ertical 'B'attle'f'''ield *Cato Neimoidia - Split ground level – aerial combat *Coruscant - Full VBF *Dantooine - Ground / Aerial *Dathomir - Full VBF *Desolation Station - Space-based VBF *Endor - Full VBF *Hoth - Full VBF *Kashyyyk - Full VBF *Mustafar - Full VBF *Tatooine - Full VBF *Yavin IV - Full VBF Factions Galactic Republic Confederacy of Independent Systems Rebel Alliance Galactic Empire New Republic ''(Singleplayer only) Imperial Remnant (Singleplayer only) (link to wookieepedia?) Vehicles add navbox once pages are done Trivia *Did you know that the leaked 'r70217' build from 2016 was first found in a Rebellion XDK? * Did you know that the line “Stick to the plan, Kenobi” was only used as a nod to Battlefront IV, with the line itself done by Rob Yescombe? *Did you know that, after the game was signed, Free Radical Design bought all of its employees a high quality lightsaber replica? * Did you know that the Battlefront III logo can be foundin the files of Elite Squadron's PSP version? * Did you know that the Free Radical Design logo was originally meant for the Mantel faction in Haze, and was based on the Swastika? * Did you know that Rebellion's PSP version was initially going to have a campaign revolving around X1, the idea for which was scrapped early on in the development? * Melee was a part of the game, but it is unknown how much damage it would do. As much as Elite Squadron? Category:Internal & Technical Category:Main Page